


If only

by Jugswater



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugswater/pseuds/Jugswater
Summary: Betty is left broken-hearted after her boyfriend humiliated her in front of the entire audience during the last football game of the year, as Betty runs away from her expectations and stumbles on the wrong side of town, where she finds a dangerous certain someone. Him.(Somewhat short chapters)
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Her

The rain drizzled down the window as Betty sipped her milkshake, occasionally gazing over at the bench outside. 

"So betty...are you excited for tomorrow night?" Veronica spoke, which made Betty jump (not that anyone noticed or cared) nearly spilling her drink on her newly ironed, lavender blouse. 

"Oh yeah," Betty said turning her attention to the raven-haired girl in front of her. 

"Last game of the season, little nervous not gonna lie." Archie shrugged, sipping his vanilla milkshake. 

"Well...Archiekins," Veronica slid her manicured fingers up his arms, "you have nothing to worry about, Betty, I, and the rest of the vixens will be cheering you on the entire time." She smiled and folded her hands in her lap. 

Betty turned towards the window again, desperately wishing for excitement in her life, hoping, pleading for someone to hear her thoughts...

As time went by, as minutes turned into hours, little did Betty know that she had accidentally ignored everything Veronica was blabbering about. Once Betty realized they were leaving she got up kissed Veronica on the cheek and said her goodbyes to the both of them, by the time they had left, pops was basically empty. 

Betty made her way to the stool and watched as pop cleaned the tables. 

"Do you need some help?" She started to get up.

"No, no, you always help me, just sit down." Pop smiled as he went back to what he was doing. 

Betty put her cheek on her hand, zoning out again. She hadn't realized that pop pulled up a stool behind the countertop.  
"Betty?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Are you okay? You seem..off?" 

"Uh, yeah I'm fine just...tired." She sighed, Tired of her life she thought. 

"Would you like me to drive you home?" He asked politely.

"No thank you, I was just gonna head out." She smiled, fake but believable. 

Betty pushed the door as the cold wind smacked her in the face. She always enjoyed the sound of the wind, and the cold breeze brush against her on a summer day, at least it wasn't summer...it was far from summer, it was far from carefree nights at the town's carnival with Archie and Veronica, it was far from, Cotten candy, ice cream, and the beach, she was back to a cold reality, stuck in her house with her mother and the spirits of her deceased sister. 

She was once again brought out of her thoughts when a loud whistling sound of a motorcycle engine zoomed passed her.

It wasn't long before she unlocked the door to her house. She was welcomed by warm air and the smell of freshly baked cookies at 10:30. 

"Elizabeth where were you?" Her mother spoke, her face half in the oven, as she pulled out more cookies. 

"What are the cookies for?" Betty asked, hanging her backpack up on a hanger.

"They were for you, but I'm guessing you were out with those hooligans?" 

"They're my friends mom." Betty plopped on the couch.

"Call them what you want, but people like Veronica and Archie, will bite you in the ass faster than I can say 'backstabbers'" she gave me one of those looks. Betty rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to lay down." Betty walked up the stairs slowly. 

Once she laid down, she contemplated actually going to bed or scrolling through social media. She came to the conclusion that she could never get to sleep knowing that she didn't look like the models she followed, it wasn't healthy for her anymore. 

This is a story I wrote  
months ago on Wattpad  
I decided to publish it on  
here! Sorry for any  
grammatical/spelling errors  
I wrote this a while ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Him

If He were normal, He'd be waiting for the sound of his alarm clock to wake him up...but since he's not he waits for his dog (hot dog) to jump on his crotch (accidentally) and start licking his face. 

"Hot dog quit it!" He yelled. He didn't, but did he really expect him to? Not really. Jughead ran his fingers through his hair, trying to process what the next couple hours were going to look like for him. On his mental schedule, he had serpent business the entire day...but since he was king, it was really optional. 

He usually enjoyed making people suffer, which he always found very confusing to him. He thought about last night, the blood on his hands and shirt, as he drove away on his motorcycle, looking up in disgust to see the perfect little north side homes, and a perfect little northside girl, with her perfect little ponytail, unlocking her perfect little north side door. 

Just the thought of the north side made his stomach turn, he hated everything about it...the people, the buildings, the food, the plants, the air. Everything. He was cursed back to reality when his phone rang. 

"Topaz," I answered rubbing my eyes. She laughed through the phone.

"What? Did I wake the little princess?" Her laughing continued.

"No asshole, hot dog did." Jughead got up and put some pants on, while Toni was on speaker.

"You're coming to the wyrm soon, right?" 

"Possibly, why?"

"I don't know, I needed a friend." She said. He laughed.

"Who's hitting on you this time?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Nobody, I just need someone to talk to, sweetpea's asleep, and fangs showed up to school?" 

"School? Does he still do that? He looked at himself in the mirror and put an S t-shirt on.

"Apparently." She giggled. 

"I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Okay," she ended the call. He wasn't really in the mood, to get in a fight with an old man this early, however, it happened every morning, and someone had to take the initiative. 

He slipped on his serpent jacket and unhooked his keys from the hook. He didn't bother locking his door because someone could break in either way. He swung his foot over the motorcycle and started the engine. 

Jughead walked into the bar like he owned the place, which was practical, because...he did. There were shots laid out for him (that was Toni's doing) 

"Thanks." He mumbled. Toni made her way to face him. 

"So how'd sleeping beauty sleep." A slight smile formed on her face. 

"What's it with you and the Disney princess terms." He laughed.

"Nothing, I was babysitting my cousin, and she wanted to watch Disney plus." Toni shrugged.

"Boring." He took a shot, "you should've brought her here, I'm sure fangs would love to hang out with her." Toni laughed at his comment.

"Children are his weakness," Toni replies while wiping down the counter with a grey rag.

"You make him seem like a pedophile." Jughead joked.

"If someone's a pedophile, it's gotta be tallboy." She looked at him.

"Definitely." Jughead laughed. Toni looked at jughead's hand.

"How's your hand?" She put the rag down.

"Eh," he shrugged, "could be better, but the fucker deserved it." Jughead thought about the Northsider he dealt with the night before. She let out a slight laugh.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked sitting on the countertop.

"Somewhat, you know my schedule." He answered.

"I guess you're right." She paused, "when was the last time we all hung out and watched a movie at the drive-in?" She asked. Jughead shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Her

She didn't even like cheerleading. 

She didn't even understand football. 

She wasn't Even satisfied with her boyfriend. 

And she wasn't even perfect. 

Her head pounded, knowing today was the last game of the season, knowing she had to be more than "perfect" for tonight's game, or Cheryl would be a bitch and make her headache even more unpleasant. 

Betty looked at herself in the mirror with her tight uniform, hair down, her pursed lips, and knee-high socks. She hated what she saw...not her body per se, it was more of the person she was becoming. 

She hated herself for complying with other's comments, or for being controlled, by others around her... her boyfriend, her best friend, Cheryl even. the only one who never really pushed her was Archie, but she never had the chance to talk to him since he's always being dragged away by Veronica. 

Betty sat at her vanity contemplating whether she should put makeup or not. She decided to only put a little blush and a pink-tinted lip gloss. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, she did this because it resembled a strong person for her, but of course, she was the only one who noticed, for others though, it was a sign of perfection, Betty thought that if she didn't wear it people would think less of her. 

She took another quick look at herself before she heard Archie's car. 

Betty practiced her smile as she walked down the stairs, making it seem believable with each step. She was good at it, it fooled everyone, it was like her secret talent. She locked the door before leaving her property. 

"Are you ready?" Betty asked Archie, as she got into the backseat of his car.

"Still nervous." He replied.

"You'll do fine." She reassured him.

"Whatever you say." And with that comment, he drove away. Veronica plugged in her phone even though they were two minutes away from the school. 

The sky became a dark blue color, as the day was forming into a night full of stars.

Betty grabbed her bag from the trunk of Archie's car and skipped "Happily" to where the other vixens were stretching, it was pretty intimidating, as the crowd started to form. 

Betty took a drink of water to help with the swimming thoughts in her mind. She didn't really expect it to work, and she was right, she always was. 

She spotted Archie's parents on the bleachers and waved happily to them, they genuinely made her happy, when she was with them, they made her harsh thoughts disappear, and they didn't even realize it. Betty wasn't surprised to see Pop Tate in the crowd also. Pop was like a parental figure to her, especially when Alice had late nights at the register. 

Cheryl blew her whistle cuing her vixens to their places. It was time for Betty to put her metaphorical mask back on, even though she needed time to breathe before it went back on her fragile face. 

As the performance was over, Betty sat with Veronica and the other vixens tiredly. Veronica looked over her shoulder to see betty. 

"Hey Bee!" Veronica smiled widely. 

"Hi." Betty looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Veronica turned to her, little did Veronica know that this is what she usually looked like...emotionless, sleepless, annoyed. 

"Yeah..just tired," Betty answered. Betty zones out the entire time, which was surprising, considering the amount or screeches Veronica let out. 

Betty was snapped back to reality when she heard her boyfriend's voice in the speakers. 

"Betty cooper?" I looked up. "Can you come to the stage?" He continued. 

She complied, which wasn't the smartest thing she could've done...little did she know that this would bring her to future events that would affect her life forever...


	4. Chapter 4

Him

Things were pretty slow at the Wyte Wyrm, which was...okay? Jughead snuck up behind Toni as she grabbed some cups. 

"You missed a spot on the counter." It scared the living shit out of her as she dropped the glass cups. They both shattered. 

"You're cleaning that up!" She hit him in the chest as he chuckled.

"Fine." He laughed. Jughead grabbed a broom from one of the closets. 

"Why do you always do that?" She asked. 

"It's fun." 

"Not for me." She replied. Jughead laughed again. 

"Hey, I was thinking about having a party tomorrow night." He swept up that shards carefully making sure none of them trickled into his skin. 

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna clean that one up?" She asked.

"I could help?" He shrugged.

"Nah I got it, but you're paying me extra." She looked at him.

"Whatever." He through out the rest of the glass pieces. 

Her

Betty walked near the stage waiting for him to say more. 

"I just wanted to tell everyone..." Betty was confused. "That Betty is an even bigger whore than her sister, and well- we all know what happened to her." 

Betty looked up at her boyfriend, hurt and confused, he looked down at her with a smirk and a wink. Classic chuck Clayton, she should've known. 

She ran off the field, she could feel the stares. Veronica tried to catch up with her but in the end...she just needed to be alone, and Veronica realized that. 

Betty felt the chills down her spine as she stepped over the train tracks, wishing the train was still in operation. (It wasn't been for a decade) it wasn't like this was Betty's first time on the southside, she's stumbled upon this side of town before, to prove a point to her mother, but this time she was proving something to herself. She wasn't perfect,  
She wasn't satisfied with her life.

She needed fun... she shakily opened the door to the bar with her weak arms. She let down her ponytail, letting down her wavy locks. 

Betty sat down on a stool waiting for someone's attention. Finally, a girl with pink hair approached her. 

"What would you- oh. You're not from here are you?" She tried to read her name tag "Betsy?" 

"Betty." Betty managed to get out of her dry throat.

"What can I do for ya, you need a ride home, are you lost?" She asked concerned.

"Vodka." 

"I don't think that's the best idea." She said putting a hand on Betty's shoulder. "What happened?" She asked sitting on the countertop.

"It's stupid." Betty dragged her sleeve across her face, leaving a pink mark on her white uniform.

"I'm Toni." Betty looked up at her and smiled. "Now will you tell me?" She asked. Betty sucked in a breath, a much-needed breath. 

"It was the last game of the year, and we had just won, my boyfriend is captain, and in front of everyone, told them how me and my sister were both whores, my sister passed away about a year ago..." Toni looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." 

"I don't even like being a cheerleader, I never loved my boyfriend and my best friend is a stuck up rich bitch." Betty sighed putting her cheek in her hand.

"Well betty, you're in luck." 

"You're getting me vodka shots?" 

"No, I'm inviting you to a party I'm co-hosting, here tomorrow night." Toni grabbed Betty's hand.

"I don't know..." 

"Come on." Toni smiled. A man walked in,

"Hey, Toni have you seen the extra-" he stopped when he saw Betty. They made eye contact. "What the hell is she doing here?" 

"Jughead-" Toni tried.

"Leave!" He shouted. It scared Betty, so she did what she did best, complied. She walked outside and sat on the sidewalk. She put her head on her arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest. 

"What am I going to do?" She breathes out. She heard footsteps.

"I thought I told you to leave!" She immediately looked up. 

"And I thought I told Toni to get me some vodka shots but she didn't give them to me!" 

"You don't want to do that princess." 

"You don't know me." She replied.

"Well...I know your name is Betty, I can do a lot with a first name." She stood there in shock. He walked closer, pulling out his pocket knife, which frightened her a bit. "If you step foot on this sidewalk or anywhere near this property, I will end you." He pushed the knife closer to her skin. 

"Do it." She said. He laughed.

"Not yet." He smirked and looked at someone. He slowly took it away. "That's your warning." He stepped back inside. Betty stood there for a few moments.   
This.  
This is what she longed for...  
Excitement.  
Danger.  
Forbidden encounters.


	5. Chapter 5

Her 

She was going to that party. He wasn't going to stop her. In fact, he was her fuel. She wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his dark eyes, even if they were that last eyes she'd ever see.

Betty unlocked that door to her house and was greeted by a note on the refrigerator. "Hey Hunny, I'm working late, here's some money for pizza or pops, be safe" a sideways smiley face was drawn on the side of it. Betty smiled as she read the note. 

She took the money and shoved it in her purse. She once again let out her ponytail and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She was there for a couple of hours until, She tore up her bedroom for "southside" attire, but it was no use. 

She took a deep breath before stepping into her sister's room. 

It was cold. 

It was like her spirit was still lingering in there. Her sent was still in there, it's been months since She saw her in person, and not in a coffin. 

A tear trickled down the side of her face as she dug through her closet, knowing she had something black. 

Betty pulled out a tight black long sleeve shirt and some black jeans. Betty knew she had a choker in her room but, that was way out of her comfort zone. She tied the look together with some bright red lipstick that was sitting on Polly's desk. 

She took a long look at her sister's bed before leaving. She got dressed and fluffed up her hair a bit. 

Betty got a text from none other than Veronica,

V- hey  
B- can't talk rn I'm   
Going to a party   
V- can I come?  
B- no but you can cover   
For me.  
V- where is my best   
Friend and what have   
You don't with her.  
B- lol  
V: be safe, I love you  
B- god you sound like my  
Mom 

Betty rolled her eyes as she was left on read. Typical Veronica, she thought. 

Betty didn't really have any transportation, so she just walked the way she got there last time.

Before leaving though, she locked the door. (Force of habit) betty was very careful of her surroundings and carried pepper spray in her purse. The pepper spray never really came into use but, now that she's hanging around with a bunch of “thugs,” she thought it would come in handy. 

Betty arrived at about 9 o'clock, the first person she saw was Toni laughing with a bunch of serpents. She turned her head a little and accidentally spotted Betty in the distance. Toni made an 'oh my god' look as Betty approached the group. 

"Betty...you came?" Betty nodded vigorously. "Come meet my friends." She said. "This is fangs." Betty shook his hand 

"Wow you're hands are soft!" Betty commented.

"I like to moisturize." Fangs smiled welcomingly at her.

"I'm sweetpea." He was tall and had a black eye. 

"What happened to your eye?" Betty asked ignorantly.

"Jones happened," Toni answered.

"Well...I'm betty...I'm from the northside." She said with dissatisfaction. Sweetpea was taken aback. 

"Jones didn't see you did he? He will rip your head off." Betty looked at him with disbelief. 

"Don't worry, she'll be with me the entire night, right?" 

"Sure," Betty said.


	6. Chapter 6

Her 

This was the best day of Betty's young life..

until she was caught..again. 

Betty was a little tipsy, and couldn't think the straightest. All of a sudden someone had a tight grip on Betty's arm. Her heart was racing. 

"Get the hell off of me!" She screamed. A knife was once again pressed to her neck.

"You thought you could come back? After I told her not to?" He whispered. 

"I'm sorry, please." She winced as the blade learned her skin. 

"You think you wouldn't be noticed, wearing those slutty clothes, huh? Well after I-" 

"Jughead get off her!" Toni yelled. Jughead loosened his grip. 

"You're lucky Toni was there, you better wish we don't cross paths again!" He pushed her to the ground. Betty felt for her neck as blood was left on her fingers with every touch. She rubbed her wrist, in pain. 

“I knew it was wrong.“

“Why did I come?“

“I knew this would happen.”

“Why did I think this was a good   
Idea?”

She asked herself multiple times.

"Betty are you okay?" Toni asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. Toni let out a hand to help her up.

"Do you need any water or, a towel?" Toni asked, "I don't usually help the people that he hurts, because usually, he has a reason." Betty nodded in understanding. 

"Can you drive me home?" Betty asked.

"My bike is in the shop but I bet fangs with be, beyond happy to drive you." Toni took her hand and led them back to the group. With a quick nod from Toni, fangs knew what she needed from him. 

"Alright." Fangs sat his drink down on the pool table, and grabbed Betty's arm. 

"Thank you," Betty said.

"No problem." Fangs guided her to the parking lot, which was filled with various motorcycles. 

"A motorcycle?" 

"Betty, it's not safe to walk around here at night, this is your best bet." He said. Betty looked at it one more time and said,

"Okay." Fangs swung his leg over the bike and gave her his helmet. 

"Use this." He smiled. "Also hold on tight, this won't be a slow ride." Betty could feel the color strain from her face when she heard those last words. However, she was intrigued by the life of the southside and wanted to live freely. 

"Just drop my off at the school, I can walk from there." Fangs nodded and started the engine. The wind blew in her face, and for once in her life she was free, 

she wasn't really thinking about anything, other than HIS eyes. They were so vibrant...but dark. Betty wanted to know HIM but she never wanted to see HIM again. 

They reached the school's parking lot, and the bike slowed down.  
Betty started to walk off but he stopped her.

"Hey!" He called to her. She turned around. "Don't go back there." She looked at him puzzlingly. "Jughead could hurt you bad, really bad." "So please, if you're going to go to the southside, bring protection, I'm not saying hurt my best friend, but...be prepared." 

"Yeah, I know." Betty felt for her neck again, tracing her fingers on the dried blood. 

"You're a badass, don't let him kill you, alright?" 

"Okay." She said with a slight smile. 

"Be safe." And with that, the bike engine was far in the past. 

She didn't lock her door when she got home, and she went straight to her bed, after stumbling, trying to walk up the stairs, properly. Though it was hard to sleep that night, her mind reminiscing those eyes...

HIS eyes.

HIS voice.

HIS eyes.

HIS...


	7. Chapter 7

Her

She woke up with the biggest hangover and little image of the man who drove her home. 

She touched her neck and forgotten about what happened...and then everything became clear again. She remembered his grip on her arm, she remembered how he pressed the knife against her neck, she remembered how he threw her to the ground. 

Though she also remembered fangs and Toni too, who were kind to her...but knew that wasn't the only side of them, Betty knew that they had a side just like Jughead, but she chose to ignore it. Fangs' words spun in her mind.

Don't go back there

Don't go back there

Don't go back there 

But she wanted to, she wanted to explore, she wanted to be bad. She wanted to feel that rush when she was in his arms, she wanted to feel the wind on her cheeks as she rode the motorcycle. And she was tired of being perfect. 

Him

Jughead sat on the sidewalk of the Wyte Wyrm. He let the nicotine rush into his lungs, as He scraped his knife against the concrete. 

"I can't believe you did that." Toni exclaimed.

"I did what I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything, she didn't do anything to you." Jughead looked up at her.

"She came to my bar, thinking there were no consequences. That's what they do, Northsiders think everywhere is their territory, when it's not." 

"Jones.."

"They have everything. Everything, Toni." He told her.

"You didn't even give her a chance!" Toni sat next to him, taking a cigarette from his pack. 

"I didn't have to." He flicked the cigarette on the ground.

"I love you..but sometimes you're just too stubborn." She let the smoke run out her nostrils.

"I don't care." He got up. "Make sure blondie doesn't come back." Toni rolled her eyes. Jughead got on his bike, and drove to Pop's, he hadn't been there in weeks and was craving a burger. 

He came to a stop when he saw the neon lights. His stomach was growling at him. He put his helmet on one of the handles. 

He opened the door and walked inside, sitting on a stool. He could feel the stares, he always did. It made him feel in control. 

"Jughead." Pop side looked him.

"Pop Tate." 

"You're usual?" He asked him. Jughead nodded and pulled out his phone. He received a text from sweet pea.

Sp- do you want me to  
Finish him off?

J- whatever you want.

Jughead knew exactly who he was talking about. 

Pop came back with a coffee and a burger. 

"I haven't seen you in a while." Pop said.

"Been busy." Was Jughead's response. The bell chimed, Jughead didn't bother looking back, he could hear the annoyingness in the girls voice. Northsiders. He thought. 

"It's fine v." The tone of her voice wasn't familiar to him, but the voice was. He looked back. It was the girl he almost fucked up last night. A bandaid was covering the mark he made, and her hair was tied onto a tight ponytail. 

She saw him, and they made eye contact. Jughead looked away quickly.

"Hey pop can I get this to go?" Jughead asked. Pop nodded and grabbed a box and a to-go cup for his coffee. Jughead walked out the door and sat on the sidewalk. He watched as the functional families walked in and out, and thought about how maybe, he could've been like them. 

But those thoughts were quickly shunned. He watched as a red headed varsity jock entered the diner, he's definitely seen him before, around town. The familiar blonde who he didn't know the name of, exited the bar, taking a phone call. Jughead examined her. 

Her eyes. 

Her lips 

Her shirt

Her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Her 

"No, I'm just at pop's." Betty paused. "Why? is everything okay?" she asked her mother.

"Of course Hunny, I was just checking in on you." Betty smiled.

"Thanks, mom." 

"Call me if you need anything." Her mom hung up the phone. Betty started to walk back inside. There was a slight chuckle behind her, it made her jump, so she turned around slowly. 

She was speechless at the sight of the man in front of her. He got up.

"A-Are you following me?" She asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess." He got closer. Princess. she liked that name. 

"What are you doing here?" She backed up, but he only got closer.

"Same as everyone else." He whispered. They heard laughing, so they turned their heads. 

"Wow Betty, it's been one day, and you already found someone to whore with." It was chuck. Betty sighed.

"He's not with me, I don't even know him," Betty said backing away. Chuck got closer, his eyes widened as he saw who he was messing with. Betty felt somewhat warm when she saw how terrified he was, because of the serpent standing right next to her.

"What did you just say about me?" Jughead slowly got closer to chuck. 

"Look I'm sorry man, I- I-"

"Exactly, now I don't want to hear you say anything like that again! Because you'd be in some hot, hot water...Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't touch her, don't even go near her!" He stepped closer to him. "Am I clear?" 

"Crystal." Chuck quickly left the sight.

"You didn't need to do that." Betty looked almost angry.

"I do what I want." Jughead picked up his food and drove away.

Betty secretly hoped, he would look back, so she could see his eyes one more time, but he just kept going. All of a sudden fangs' words appeared in her mind once again.

Don't go back there

Don't go back there 

Don't go back there

She ignored them and went back to the booth. 

"Oh, goodie! You're back." Veronica said excitedly.   
Betty gave her a slight smile. "So...I really liked the blue one but..." her voice trailed off in Betty's mind as her thoughts took over. Princess. She looked out the window to see the spot where his motorcycle once was. She thought about him. 

His hair 

His voice 

His grip

His laugh

his eyes.

Him

Jughead didn't know why the boy pissed him off so much. He thought about the past events on his way to his trailer. 

Of course his dad wasn't here,he didn't expect him to be there. 

Jughead bent down and pet hot dog. He took off his jacket and replaced it with a sweatshirt, the heater had been broken since last Christmas, and they didn't have the money to fix it. He didn't have the patience to answer anyone's calls so he put on a random movie, and eventually fell asleep. 

A few hours later the door opened.

"Wake up asshole." Toni whacked him with a pillow.

"What?" Jughead said sleepily. 

"I need help." She said.

"With what?" Jughead rubbed his eyes. 

"He's back."

"Who?"

"Jonathan." 

"How." Jughead shot you from the couch. 

"I have no idea." Toni replied.

"Gather all the serpents, we're finishing him." He replied. Toni nodded as Jughead switched out his sweatshirt, with his serpent jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

*MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE* 

Him

Jughead drove into the night as the other serpents followed close behind him. He always kept a gun in the compartment in his motorcycle. 

He didn't live too far from where Jonathan was located. 

They came to a stop when a few ghoulies crowded the gang. 

"What do we have here?" Penny walked closer to Jughead's bike. He took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. 

"This is ending tonight," Jughead growled. 

"Oh, is it, though?" Penny walked even closer. "This is our turf get off my lawn!" Penny shouted.  
Jughead pulled out the gun from his back pocket.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Jughead pointed it at her head.  
"I tell you orders! Now, where is he!" Jughead demanded.

"You don't scare me?" Penny looked him in the eyes.

"I don't?" Jughead clicked the trigger. 

"Get them! Now!" Penny yelled. 

Jughead pushed her against his bike, searching for her weapons. He found a knife in her back pocket but that was it. Serpents were always prepared.   
"You don't want to do this Jonsey! Let me go!" 

"Where is he?" 

"The basement." Jughead didn't believe her. He tightened his grip on her. 

"Toni! fangs! Check the basement." Jughead's eyes didn't leave Penny. "I know what you're doing penny." 

"You don't know me!" She breathed. Jughead took her knife and carved a "J" into her skin as she winced in pain. "Fuck you, Jones!" 

"Jughead!" Jughead looked back to see Toni and fangs carrying Jonathan. He was bloody and passed out. Passed out not dead. Jughead kicked him awake repeatedly.   
"Just kill me already." He said weakly.

"Joyfully." Jughead shot him in the head. "Don't fuck with me." He yelled. 

Jughead got back on his bike and whistled, cuing the serpents to do the same. Jughead drove to the Wyrm, to pick up a pack of beer for Toni's grandfather. 

He stopped his bike and climbed off. He heard distant groans from the back of the bar. 

"Get the hell off of me!" A girl yelled. Jughead rushed over, he held the gun in his hand as he approached. He watched as The girl took out pepper spray, that was in a pink and white bottle. 

She sprayed it hastily. She kicked him until he fell to the ground. The girl started crying. Jughead wasn't thinking when he shot the bullet. She was frightened by the sound and looked up at him in fear. Jughead came closer.

"Are you okay." 

"Did you shoot him?" 

"Answer my damn question!" Jughead protested.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I think." She pulled her hair back. Jughead let out his hand. She looked at him with confusion. "Look I'm sorry I came back I-" he cut her off.

"Shut up!" He said. She did as he said. He pulled her up and gripped her wrist. He guided her to his bike. 

"What are you doing?" All he did was hand her his helmet. He swung his leg over the bike.

"Get on." He demanded. She did as he said because she was terrified of him. "Hold on tight. I don't go slow."

Her 

She wanted to be back on the motorcycle...but not like this, not with him. she knew he was going to kill her, she knew he was bringing her to a ditch. 

After a few minutes, they arrived at a trailer. 

"Wait what's going on?" Betty asked. 

"I'm taking you inside." He said as he opened the door.

"So you can kill me?" She asked shakily.

"No." He stepped inside. She hesitated but complied.

She had no idea what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Her

"Stay there," Jughead said. Betty was unsure of what was happening. She was petrified but...safe? It was a weird feeling for her, she didn't even have the urge to go home. She waited patiently for Jughead to walk back into the room. He had changed into a sweatshirt. 

"I'm going to need you to spend the night." He said with a serious face. 

"Dare I ask why?" Betty said sitting on the couch.

"Because I don't need you blabbing to your snobby family about what happened, to that guy." He laid out a pillow and blanket for her on the couch. "I'll take you back in the morning, okay." 

"So I'm just supposed to listen to you?" 

"Yes."

"Why the hell would I do that." She stood up. Jughead pushed her back down.

"Because," he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a crown on his serpent tattoo. "I'm the king." 

"Well..." she paused, "can you at least tell me your name?" 

"I'm Jughead." 

"Jughead? What kind of-" he cut her off,

"I'm sure yours isn't any better, princess."

"It's Betty." She corrected him. She looked at him.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you," Jughead said softly, which made Betty feel safe.

"I don't believe that." She replied.

"You're staying here either way." 

"What am I supposed to tell my mom? What if she sees me with you?" Betty asked.

"Don't tell her! And can't you just ask one of your rich friends to cover for you?" 

"Fine." Betty pulled out her phone.

B- if my mom asks  
I'm at the Pembroke 

V- where are you?

B- sorry can't talk.

Jughead disappeared into the room again. He came back with more pillows and two more blankets.

"If it makes you feel any safer, I'll sleep here." Jughead smiled.

"I'm on the southside, with the serpent king, how is anything going to make me safer?" She scoffed.

"As I said, I'm not going to hurt you." He sat down on his makeshift bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." She sighed, and let her head fall in her hands. She brought her head back up again. "If I'm hiding your 'secret' what's in it for me?" She asked softly.

"I'll let you back at the Wyrm." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna need more than that Jughead." She looked him in the eyes. 

"Well, that's all you're going to get, Betty." He mocked her. 

"How about protection?" She asked.

"What kind of protection?" 

"I saw the look on chuck's face when you threatened him." She remembered his frightened face.

"So?"

"So...I don't want to be hurt, that means by the serpents or anyone else on the southside." Jughead scoffed.

"Typical northside bitch." He breathed.

"Excuse me?" 

"You guys always think the southside is the problem."

"Do you not remember what you did to me the other night? I don't want that to happen ever again." Betty was surprised by the tone in her voice, she's never spoken to someone like that. "I'm sorry-"  
"No you're right...but the serpents aren't the biggest problem...it's the Ghoulies."

"The what?"

"It's another gang." He told her.

"Oh...then I want protection from them too." She sat up straight as if she felt important.

"Fine." He laid down. "Now go to sleep, I don't think your mommy would appreciate bags under her precious daughter's eyes." Jughead closed his eyes after the last word. 

Betty closed her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. 

Not because of the situation she was in, but because she was mesmerized.

By his eyes

By his voice 

By his eyes


	11. Chapter 11

His

Jughead wasn't a complete douche bag...sometimes. 

He wanted to be nice to betty since she saw what she saw, newcomers don't really react well when they see death first hand, so he made breakfast. 

He was known for being the king but he was also known to be the best cook on the southside. He was cooking basic breakfast food, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and he even whipped his own cream. He heard a quiet 

"what the hell?" Coming from the beautiful blonde laying on his couch. 

Jughead put the eggs on a plate and walked into the other room. 

"Good you're awake." He said. He walked back into the kitchen.

"He's hot and he can cook," Betty whispered.

"The trailer's small, I can hear you." He laughed.

"You seem to be a morning person," Betty commented.

"And you seem to ask a lot of questions." He said, making a breakfast plate for Betty.

"You're the one who kidnaped me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeahhhh...but I made pancakes." He smiled. Betty laughed slightly. 

"Is it fun being a serpent?" She asked curiously.

"Depends on what your job is." He answered while bringing her, a plate. 

"What if I was a serpent?" 

"No."

"What." She questioned.

"I said no."

"Why?" 

"Because people like you aren't the type to join a gang." Jughead sat down on his "bed" 

"Yeah, well I hate being like me." She said taking a bite of her egg.

"There's harsher things, you'll see than what you saw last night, Betty." He looked at her. 

"I don't care."

"You will." He said.

"Whatever." 

"Toni told me, to say sorry." He said. Toni really didn't but Jughead didn't want to apologize on his own, he wanted to be tough. 

"For what?"

"Hurting you twice." He could feel betty staring at his bare abs.

"I'm still alive, I'm fine." She bit into a pancake. "If I'm being honest..."

"What?" 

"What I saw last night, didn't really affect me." She continued to eat her eggs.

"How? usually, people are petrified." He looked up at her.

"I saw my dad get shot a couple of years ago."

"You say it as if it's no big deal." He said.

"He caused so much damage to our family, I just-"

"Yeah." He nodded in understanding.

"When you drop me off, just take me to the school, so my mom doesn't seem me get off your bike." She smiled.

"Okay." 

"You know Jughead, you're way more amusing than all my friends combined." Jughead laughed.

"I'm nowhere near as rich." He said.

"I don't care, I'd rather take joy rides with you and your bike, then Veronica and her Mercedes." Betty looked at him.

"Veronica? Who's that?"

"My friend." Betty got up to throw her paper plate out. "We should start going." Jughead nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Her

He helped her off his bike.

"It's nice to know you have a nice side to you," Betty told him.

"Don't get used to it, sweetheart." He smiled slightly. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble." He said.

"No promises." He smiled and put his helmet back on his head.

Betty felt like she could smile for weeks because that's how happy he made her feel. He may have hurt her, but nothing made her feel the way she did when he smiled at her. She's never met someone like him. As she walked home she savored his eyes and thought about them the whole way home. The door swung open as she knocked on her front door. 

"Elizabeth, where on Earth were you?"

"I was at Veronica's she didn't tell you...my phone died," Betty explained.

"Oh." She opened the door wider for Betty to slip through. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Uh...no I ate at Vee's it was delicious," she didn't lie, Jughead made amazing food. 

"Oh, okay." She disappeared in the house somewhere leaving Betty alone with her thoughts. This time her thoughts were good. This time, the boy who freaked her out, gave her butterflies. This time she felt real, free even.

However, she went back to feeling how she usually did when Veronica texted her. She loved Veronica but sometimes she needed her breaks from her. 

V- pop's?

B- I'm kinda tired

V- what did you do last night   
;)

B- nothing I just went   
To a party

Betty was left on read once again. She had this urge to see him, but she knew that he was only like that because it was the morning.

Him

"You weren't at your trailer this morning where were you?" Toni asked sitting next to him on his trailer steps.

"Nowhere." He blew out smoke.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I just went to pops." 

"Did you bring me back anything." Toni looked at him.

"Sorry." He replied. Toni groaned. 

"Suck my dick jones." She stuck up the middle finger and walked into her own trailer. Jughead was left laughing alone on his stairs when he himself suddenly became hungry. Jughead took out a post-it note from a box on his "porch" and wrote "I'll get you a burger and a milkshake to-go" with a sideways smiley face, and stuck it on Toni's door. 

Toni was like a sister to him, and she was his biggest priority, even though the certain blonde did catch his eye. He drove to pop's and smiled as he saw the blonde through the window, she didn't see him, she seemed rather annoyed to be there. He ignored it and ordered his food.

"The usual?" Pop asked.

"Yes, and a strawberry milkshake and a burger with just cheese." Jughead smiles at him.

"You look happy Mr. Jones." Pop smiled back at him.

"I think I am, not really sure how to feel about it." He really didn't, he hadn't felt "happy" since before his mom left, and that was so many years ago. 

After grabbing his food, he took it outside and ate it bit by bit while scrolling through social media. 

"Archie, stop." A familiar voice called out.

"No, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Betty exclaimed. Jughead turned his head and flicked a cigarette on the ground.

"Betty, you never want to do anything with us anymore."

"Archie, no offense but you kiss up to her twenty-four- seven." She let out a sigh. "I'm tired of being her doll." 

"You're not her doll." He said.

"Easy for you to say." She fired back.

"What?"

"Nothing." 

"What!" He raised his voice. Jughead got up.

"Betty, is he bothering you?" Jughead eyed him down, scanning him. 

"No, it's fine juggie." Juggie.

"Juggie? You're not friends with this thug are you?" Archie asked, looking at him up and down. Jughead threw a punch at him, making Archie grab his cheek.

"What the hell!" Archie yelled.

"You don't speak to her like that!" Jughead fired back.

"Jug.." Betty looked at him. He couldn't tell if it was with hurt or with love, he didn't know her long enough, to read her. 

"I think you should go," Jughead told Archie.

"You don't own me, scumbag." Jughead got defensive again, but Betty put a hand on his shoulder. Her touch made him feel things that nobody has made him feel. She quickly took her hand off as she saw Jughead look at her hand. 

"Don't mess with Betty." Jughead threw one last punch, and took his food and left. His mind was filled with thoughts.

Her voice 

Her touch 

Her eyes


	13. Chapter 13

Her

A few hours had passed, Archie had been ignoring her and so had Veronica. 

Betty was becoming anxious. Anxious for everything, but jughead was her first thought. She packed her book bag with two protein bars, pepper spray, $20, a brush, some water, a few hair ties, and Poll's red lipstick. 

She tightened her ponytail after locking her door and was on her way. She crossed the street, and made it over to the train tracks, she made sure not to trip like she did a few times. She didn't really recognize the area too well, but she knew where she was. 

She passed a sign that read 'sunny side trailer park' and new she was in the right place. Betty remembered his trailer number and examined each and every one of them before she spotted the right one.

Cigarettes piled on his porch. She carefully swept them off with her foot and knocked on the door. He opened it.   
"Betty what ar-" she cut him off by gripping his neck and kissing him deeply. She pulled away looked at his bare chest and walked away. She couldn't help herself. She wouldn't even know what to say after that, so she walked away. She heard footsteps behind her. 

"Betty." He called out. "Betty!" He shouted louder. She giggled as she saw Jughead in only his boxers, as it began to rain. 

Jughead practically sprinted towards her. Her first instinct was to walk faster, but at this point, he wasn't a stranger, and she definitely didn't want to walk away. She stood there looking at him. 

He put his jacket over her head to protect her from the now pouring rain.

"Jughead that's leather...the rain will ruin it." She said.

"So...? it's just a jacket." Betty smiled at him. Jughead dropped his jacket as he cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both knew how cliché they were being, but they didn't care, not when they were in each other's arms.  
Betty gripped the back of his neck pulling them closer, even though that was the closest they could get. 

Betty loved the feel of his lips against hers. They pulled away, and pressed their foreheads together, as they let the rain pour down on their bodies. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there like nobody was watching like they were the only ones on earth.  
It was weird for both of them, because they had just met, but it was like Betty couldn't stay away. She couldn't. 

"Are you cold?" He whispered in her ear.

"Not yet." She giggled. Her giggles trailed off as she heard someone clap. 

"Wow, that was beautiful but...get a room!" Toni shouted from her trailer. Jughead looked back and chuckled. 

"I should probably go," Betty whispered. 

"I guess so." He made an over-exaggerated fake frown. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"See you around Betts."

"Bye Jughead." 

She was mesmerized.

She was full.

She had no idea what was coming for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Her 

A few weeks had passed... Betty spent most of her time with Toni and Jughead, they were becoming realer friends then Archie and Veronica ever were...

"So what's on today's agenda," Betty asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"I'm in the mood for a party." Jughead shrugged at his own comment. Toni gave him a look.

"I'll actually help clean up this time," Jughead said.

"Count me in too," Betty replied smiling. 

"Well, I don't see a problem then," Toni told them. 

"Well, I should start heading to school, or I'll be late," Betty mentioned.

"Oh, I'll drive you." He looked up at her.

"I don't think that's the best idea..." she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." 

"Bye." He replied. 

Him

Toni looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Never in a million years would I every think Jughead jones would fall in love." Toni smiles at him.

"I'm not falling in love, Toni" he turned to face her.

"You went from wanting to slit her throat, to making out with her in the rain." Toni smiles slightly. Jughead put his head on the table

"damn it." 

"Look, I'm not saying it a bad thing." Toni paused "I'm just saying maybe, you should show her, or at least tell her?" Toni suggested while eating a Cashew.

Her 

"Betty I was wondering if you wanted to go to pops with me tonight?" Archie asked as if everything was normal.

"Uh, actually I can't, I'm going to a party tonight." Betty smiled. 

"Since when do you go to parties?" He asked.

"It's kinda a new thing for me." 

"Oh." Archie sighed. "Well do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Actually Jughead is picking me up." Betty smiled while closing her locker.

"Who's jughead?" 

"A...Friend." Betty wasn't ready to tell him that they were basically together. 

"Oh." He said. "When can I meet him?" He asked.

"I don't know." Betty shrugged. Betty looked at her phone. There was a notification from Jughead. 

J- hey beautiful, I'm here 

"I should go, he's here." Betty smiled and walked away. Little did she know, Archie was right behind her. Betty smiled when she saw Jughead standing against a black car, he was wearing sunglasses and his s t-shirt. She ran up and hugged him, and he took her into his embrace. 

"So you are friends with that thug?" Archie called out. Betty looked back at him and pulled away from Jughead. "You told me, you didn't know him." Archie looked hurt. 

"Arch.."

"No! He punched me, and now you're hugging him?" Archie shouted. 

"Archie please." 

"No betty! Tell me the truth." Archie stepped closer, Jughead smirked. 

"You're just mad, that I know how to keep her." Jughead smirk grew.

"What?" 

"Face it Red, you guys made her life a living hell, you were Exhausting." Jughead pushed him.

"You don't want to mess with me," Archie replied

"Oh, really?" Jughead lifted up his sleeve revealing his tattoo. Archie stepped back and punched him in the nose. Jughead wiped the blood with his arm and started to laugh. "That was a really bad decision, Red." He threw his glasses on the ground, Jughead punched him harder, and Archie winced as he held his cheek. "Get in the car." He said to betty.

"Jug..." she touched his cheek.

"Betty...get in the fucking car!" Betty complied. "I will fuck you up!" Jughead shouted. "But not here." Jughead picked up his glasses and got in the driver's seat. The ride was silent. Jughead got out of the car and opened Betty's door. He held out his hand to help her out. 

"Don't touch me." She stated.

"Betts..." 

"No!"

"He deserved it." 

"He asked a fucking question, Jughead!" She shouted.

"He was interrogating you," Jughead said. Betty looked into his eyes. "Okay...okay, I'm sorry." Betty narrowed her eyes. He crouched down and looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry for punching him." He said genuinely. 

"Fine." Has uncrossed her arms. Jughead got up and offered her his hand again. She took it and got out of the car. They walked into the Wyrm hand in hand, Like they owned the place. Betty untangled her fingers, to take out her ponytail, soon after their fingers were reunited. 

She felt fearless 

She untouchable 

She felt unstoppable

He made her feel that way...


	15. Chapter 15

Her  
(There is use of sexual abuse, if you are uncomfortable with this please skip this chapter!) 

The parties at the Wyte Wyrm were so much different than any party she'd ever been to. 

She was used to being with Veronica's rich friends, she liked jugheads parties way more. She liked how he bragged about her, every chance he got. 

Jughead never had a set time for when his 'parties' started, so people came when they wanted. Betty linked her arm around his as she followed him around. Jughead guided her to Where the rest of their friends were. 

"Uh, Betty, just stay here, I need to take care of something." He looked pretty frustrated, as he untangled his arm from hers. She put a hand on his cheek and asked, 

"Is everything okay?" Jughead didn't look her in the eyes when he said,

"Yeah." He walked away soon after, leaving Betty alone with fangs and Sweetpea. Soon after that fangs and Sweetpea followed after him, leaving her alone with people she didn't know. These weren't the type of parties that you socialized at, so she stood there, uncomfortably dancing to songs she's heard before, but didn't know the lyrics to. She was bored so she decided to take a drink out of fangs' cup, she shrugged and then chugged it. The drink was a dark blue color and tasted like blue raspberry. She disobeyed Jughead and decided to walk around. 

Him 

(In the parking lot)

"Northsiders aren't allowed." Sweet Pea got close to the heard of varsity jocks.

"Really Red? Did you come here just to attempt to beat me up again?" Jughead got closer to Archie. 

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Archie spoke.

"I won't be the one hurting her, you will!" 

"You don't scare me," Archie said. 

"I don't?" Jughead pulled out a knife. "If you so much as brush up against her, I will end you and your little fan club." He brought the knife closer to his skin. "Go ahead Archie, say something, I dare you." He whispered in his ear. Archie pushed him slightly. Jughead smirked as they walked away. "I wouldn't come back if I were you!" He shouted. The Southsiders cheered Jughead on, someone had given him a beer bottle as he walked back inside with Sweetpea and fangs. 

They walked back to where they left Betty. She wasn't there. 

"Where's Betty?" Fangs asked.

"I don't know," Jughead said gripping the beer bottle. 

Her

She eventually made it to a bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and messed up her hair a little bit. She felt arms wrap around her, she thought it was Jughead but those weren't his hands. The guy kissed her neck.

"Get off of me!" The guy locked the door and continued to touch her in ways she didn't want.

"You like that?" He whispered.

"No, I don't!" She cried. "Jughead! Toni?" She felt helpless. He took her top off, as mascara dripped down her cheeks. "Please, stop." He didn't, he just laughed. Tears streamed her face as she pleaded him to quit.


	16. Chapter 16

Him

"Jughead." He heard faint cries of his name. The cries got louder as he reached the bathroom.   
"Jughead." He heard sobbing. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He kicked the door down. The bathroom was fairly large so the door didn't really touch either of them. 

"What the hell man?" The guy slurred. "Me and my girl locked the door for a reason." He smirked. Jughead looked at Betty who was terrified and crying. Jughead took his beer bottle and slammed it over the guy’s head. He dropped to the floor, and Jughead hugged Betty. 

"Let me take you home." He said, petting her hair.

"Okay." She said backing up. Jughead held her close as they made it to the parking lot. He was beyond pissed and wanted that guy to suffer for what he did. Jughead helped her in the car. He walked over to the driver's door and kicked the tires repeatedly.

"Damn it! Damn it! damn it!" He whispered. He climbed into the car. "I'm sorry-"

"Just drive." She said. He did as she said. They were a few miles away when Betty said "stop the car!" He stopped the car confused. Betty climbed out and threw up in a ditch. Jughead got out of the car to see what was happening. "Go back in the car, you don't need to see this." She coughed up. Jughead rubbed her back one last time before heading back into the car. Within a few minutes, betty climbed back in. 

Jughead had to carry Betty inside, because of how weak she was. Betty told him to take her upstairs, to her room. He tucked her in and said, "I'll be back, I'll go get your purse." Betty tried to smile, he gave her a sad smile in return. 

He opened the car door and grabbed her bag. 

"Did you drug her? I wouldn't be surprised." Archie walked down from his porch. 

"No." 

"Then why couldn't she walk?" He asked.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"I think you know and you don't want to tell me." Archie got close and intimidating.

"Look, Red, I really want to punch you, but I won't because of Betty's sake." Jughead stepped back.

"Are you two a thing?" He asked.

"We never really talked about it," Jughead told him.

"If you break her heart, I will break every bone in your body."

"I'd like to see you try, big brother." Jughead chuckled. Archie growled at him as he disappeared unto the cooper house.  
He walked upstairs,  
"Betty?" He called out. He peaked in her bedroom but she wasn't there, so he put her purse on her dresser. He walked into the bathroom and spotted her throwing up non-stop. "There you are." He said with a slight smile.

"Here I am." She said. 

"What did you drink." He said pulling her hair back. 

"It was blue, and tasted like candy." She wiped her mouth with a towel. A soft laugh escaped Jughead's mouth. "What?" She asked weakly. 

"Someone spiked your drink." He continued to laugh.

"This is funny how?" She looked at him.

"This is your first time consuming jingle-jangle isn't it?" He smiled.

"How was I supposed to know there was JJ in it?" Jughead laughed at her. She threw up again, and he became concerned. "Will you stay the night?" Betty looked at him. If this were any other person, he would've taken off by now, but the amount of care he had for her was starting to scare him. 

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to see me, all gross." She looked at her lap.

"I don't think you're gross." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think you're beautiful." He smiled. She began to laugh at the situation they were in. "What?" He asked.

"Everything that happened." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said. 

"You needed to handle something, it's not like you knew something like this would happen." Jughead looked at her, with loving eyes, and his eyes trailed down her neck, to see hickeys trailing her neck. 

"Are those from him." He touched it carefully.

"Shit. Yeah." She frowned. He kissed her on the forehead once again. 

"Do you think you'll be okay in bed, for now?" She nodded. 

"Carry me?" She asked softly. He smiled at her and picked her up. 

He laid her down on her bed, laying a blanket over her. He caressed her cheek lovingly.   
"Let me go call Toni to tell her that we aren't in the position to help her clean up." She nodded in understanding. He walked out the door. "I love you." He whispered, she didn't hear, he didn't expect her to.


	17. Chapter 17

Him

By the time Jughead was off the phone, Betty was asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. He fought the urge to kiss her on the forehead because he didn't want it to wake her. 

Jughead saw that she had laid out a blanket and pillow for him on the floor, he smiled to himself. He didn't go to sleep yet, he was curious. He looked around her room, he smiled at the pictures of her. He secretly slipped one of the pictures into his back pocket, she was wearing a blue top and black jeans. 

His smile disappeared when he saw a picture with her and Archie in one of her drawers. He took that one as well but instead of slipping it into his pocket, he took out his lighter and hovered it over Archie's body. He watched as the paper shriveled up, so it was only revealing Betty. After he was satisfied he also took that one, she looked cute, she was wearing her cheer uniform. Jughead decided that he had enough snooping, and headed to "bed". 

Her

It was about 3 am, she woke up from a bad dream, a bad dream that she wasn't going to tell Jughead about, instead she got out of bed and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Jug." "Juggie." He rolled over slightly and opened his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." His eyes looked tired, but he smiled.

"Can I sleep next to you?" She asked. He moved over making room for her, under his blanket. She positioned herself next to him, laying her head on his arm. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Betty liked the sound of his soft snores, it made her feel safe, but being by Jughead's side, in general, made her feel safe, made her feel like nobody could hurt her...

His 

As much as he didn't want to get up, from their bed, he knew she'd appreciate breakfast. He tried his best to untangle himself from her. To his surprise, Betty was a deep sleeper and didn't wake up when he moved away from her. 

He walked downstairs, exploring the cabinets, for utensils. He wanted to make her something special since he fucked up her night. He decided to make her some 'I'm sorry' pancakes. He took advantage of the extra ingredients that they had stocked away, he wasn't used to it. 

He poured the batter onto a pan and flipped it. Jughead spelled out 'I'm sorry' in chocolate syrup, and made a smiley face with whipped cream. He heard footsteps, coming down the stairs. Jughead turned his head to see betty in his T-shirt. 

"I took your shirt if you don't mind." She said walking towards him. He smiled. 

"I made pancakes!" He said. Betty's face light up. He pushed the plate closer to her as she sat down. 

"I'm sorry." She read on the pancakes. "Jug, if you're talking about last night, I'm fine, and honestly I regret nothing." She looked up at him. He looked at her, “Well I mean except the part where the guy touched me.” 

"Are you sure you’re okay?" She nodded to his question. To lighten the mood Jughead scooped something whipped cream from her plate and swiped it on the tip of her nose. 

"Was that necessary?" She asked giggling. 

"Of course it was." He pulled her in for a kiss. The door opened which scared both of them. Betty pulled away?

"Mom?" She asked. 

"Who the hell are you." Betty's mom got closer to the serpent in front of her. 

"I'm Jughead." He smiled. 

"Why are you in my house?" She shouted. "I don't allow southside scum in my house!" 

"Mom please." Betty scoffed.

"No!" Alice was practically shoving him out the door. 

"Okay, I'll leave." Betty looked at him in disappointment. He turned his head to see Alice with her hands crossed. "Betty you can keep the shirt." He smirked, knowing this would fire her mom up. He laughed at the situation and drove back to his trailer.


	18. Chapter 18

Her

"Elizabeth! What the hell was a southside serpent doing in our kitchen?" Her mom was usually pretty nice and easy-going, but nothing fired her up more than the southside. 

"I love him!" Betty put her hand over her mouth,   
"I-"

"You what! You love him?" She narrowed her eyes at her in disgust. "How could you love someone so- so low life?" Betty gasped as those words came out of her mother's mouth.

"How could you say that?" Betty looked hurt.

"You know what happened to Polly..." Alice's voice got quiet. 

"It wasn't their fault!" Betty yelled, tears in her eyes.

"She hung out with those thugs, and look what happened to her, I don't want you going through the same path!" Betty scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If I catch you with them one more time..." her mom stepped closer to her. "You're out of the house." She walked away with Betty teary-eyed. Betty didn't know what to do, she wanted Jughead, but she couldn't have him. She didn't care what her mom wanted for her, Betty knew Jughead was made for her. She left the house and walked to Jughead's trailer. She had never seen Jughead lock his trailer so he assumed it was unlocked, and it was.

"Juggie?" She said softly. She heard shuffling. Betty stepped inside and closed the door. "It's me." She walked closer to his room. He was on his phone shirtless, she looked down to see she was still wearing his shirt. 

"Hey." He said placing his phone on his side table. He got up and pulled Betty into a kiss, she smiled into it and then pulled away.

"Wait jug." 

"Mhm." He said.

"My mom said that if I hung out with you she'll kick me out..." Betty looked him in the eyes. 

"Oh." He looked down. Betty intertwined their fingers, as he looked up at her.

"I want you." She said. "I don't want what my mom wants, I want you I-" she choked a little bit   
"love you." She looked up at his eyes hesitantly. A slight smile formed on his face.

"I love you too." Betty climbed on his lap, and gripped his neck, pulling him closer. He sank into the kiss. She opened her mouth for breath, and pressed against his lips again, she smiled on his lips. Little did they know that this wouldn't last for nearly as long as they thought it would... there was a bang at the door, Betty looked over her shoulder. 

"Wait stay here." He said as she got off of him. He walked to the window. "Shit." She saw the color drain from his face. "Damn it!" He paced around his living room.   
"Stay in the room, don't come out of it! Do you hear me?" Jughead shouted. 

"Is everything okay-" 

"Betty lock yourself in the closet and don't speak. I'll handle this." He put his hands in his hair. Betty walked into the closet and did as she was told. She heard a girl's voice. 

Him

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed. 

"Penny," Jughead stated.

"Jonsey...for once in your life you don't have a backup, huh, funny." She laughed. 

"Penny, what are you doing here?" 

"You think you and your goons can just kill Jonathan with no consequences?" She asked. She clicked her tongue, "well I had this great idea, of kicking you to death, and then shooting you for good luck, you know? Like what you did to Jonathan?" She laughed. 

"I did what I had to Penny." He growled.

"Oh yeah? I still have a J carved in my back." She told him.

"Yeah, it's going to scar that way." He smirked. 

"You know what else scars? Bullet holes!" She smiled. Penny pushed the gun against his head. "If you don't talk this will be quick and easy." She whispered. 

Her

She heard everything, every single word. She dug through his closet for something to defend him with. She found a box, it was filled with knives and guns. She pulled a gun out, and gripped it in her hand. She carefully unlocked the closet making sure it wasn't going to be heard. 

Them

Penny laughed as she pushed the gun closer. 

"Put the gun down, bitch." Betty held out the gun, tightly in her hands. Penny turned her head and laughed,

"Your little boy toy, is a very dangerous man." Betty shook her head.

"Drop the gun!" Betty shouted, as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Betty just walk away, please." Jughead pleaded. "She's right I'm not good for you." His voice broke. "Just walk away and it won't hurt." He looked her in the eyes.

"No!" She yelled.

"Betty, do it!" He yelled back.

"I refuse." 

"You should listen to your boyfriend." Penny turned her head to Jughead. She wasn't thinking. Betty shot penny in the head. The next thing they knew was penny collapsing on the ground. Jughead looked at Betty shocked. She looked at him,

"Did I just- is she dead." She looked over at penny, dead and bleeding. Jughead wrapped his arms around her body, as she cried in his arms. 

"It's okay, I'm okay." He said, stroking her hair. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She managed to get out. She hugged him tighter, she was so confused. "I thought she was gonna kill you." She looked at him, he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"She didn't, I'm okay." He smiled. Betty smiled with him. He kissed her on the forehead.   
"I'll go get Toni." Betty said stepping over Penny's dead body.


	19. Chapter 19

Her

While Jughead took penny's body elsewhere, Betty knocked on Toni's door rapidly. 

"Betty?" Toni questioned. Her lipstick was smeared and her hair was a mess. 

"Babe who is it." Someone called from inside the trailer.

"Someone just threatened Jughead with a gun and me-" 

"Betty, breathe." 

"I shot her." Betty looked down at her black Ugg boots.

"You shot someone?" Cheryl came behind Toni. 

"What's going on," Cheryl asked. 

"Cheryl?" Betty was surprised. "Nevermind." Betty got back on track and said "Jughead is taking care of it I think, but he's nervous of them taking revenge." Betty stepped back.

"Uh, babe stay here, I need to take care of something," Toni told her, closing the door. "Where is he?" Toni asked.

"He talked about some spot near fox forest," Betty told her. 

"Okay." Toni got on her motorcycle and started it up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Betty asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Get on." Betty did what she said and sat behind her. She drove away. Usually, Betty loves the wind her face but considering she just murdered someone she didn't even notice.

The ride was silent, the only thing heard between the both of them, was the motor from Toni's bike. 

They reached a spot in the woods where Jughead "took care of" penny. Betty got off the bike and Toni followed. Toni knew exactly where he was, because of the number of times they had to do this. 

"Jughead what the hell!" Jughead looked back at Toni. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because Betty was locked in a closet and I had a gun held to my head." 

"Penny went all out." 

"Well, I locked her in the closet, because I knew penny would've shot her," Jughead confessed.

"Did you do it?" Toni asked.

"Yeah." Betty stops there in silence. "Betty..." Betty looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." 

"It's fine, I'm fine." She fakes smiled, Toni and Jughead exchanged looks. 

"Are you riding with me?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah." She said softly. She climbed on the back of his bike, holding on tight. Once again the ride was silent. Jughead helped her off. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Would you stop apologizing?" She shouted the smile she once wore wasn't visible. "I'm the one who did it! I killed her." She said. 

Maybe if she didn't love him, maybe she wouldn't be caught up in this mess. Maybe if she knew how dangerous he was, maybe she would've left. Maybe if she knew this was a frequent action, maybe she wouldn't have stayed. 

"Just go take a shower you reek," Betty said heading in the trailer. She sat on the couch, thinking back on the past events, as the shower flowed. Her thoughts interrupted by the door opening...


	20. Chapter 20

Her

A man walked through the door, angry. He turned his head and noticed Betty, and stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm betty." She answered. 

"What are you doing in my house?" He raised his voice. Jughead ran into the room. 

"Dad what the hell!" He shouted. Fp pinned him against the wall.

"I know what you did to penny, I know you killed her, that pink slut of yours isn't so hard to notice in the woods." 

"You're just drunk dad! He snapped. 

"It wasn't Jughead." Betty stood up.

"The hell it was." Fp threw a punch at his son. 

"It was me!" She exclaimed. Jughead covered his hand over his face in disappointment. 

"Jesus Betty." Fp let Jughead go. 

"You did what?" 

"She came into the trailer, Jughead told me to stay in the closet, I didn't listen, and I came out to see penny holding a gun to his head, so I shot her." Betty looked down.

"Dad you need to leave, come back when your not drunk off your ass, please." Jughead begged. 

"Boy!" Fp pushed him against the wall once again, Betty Squinted as she watched Jughead. 

"What? I haven't seen you in over a month! You come back and you punch me in front of my girlfriend? Because of you I have a tolerance for pain!" Jughead pushed him off of him. He punched his dad hard in the side of the head. Fp took the collar of jugheads shirt,

"Punch me all you want, you will always be my son, I love you." He walked. Betty and jughead exchanges looks.

"He was..." 

"Abusive? Yeah I'm used to it." Jughead put his hands through his hair. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked looking at her longingly.

"I want to stay here with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"But I put you through so much." 

"So...Thats love, isn't?" 

"Betty, I can't keep doing this to you." He frowned.

"Don't worry about me." She stroked his hair. "I'm the one who fell for you, I don't think there's anyway of getting out of it, which is honestly terrifying." She said. He pulled her by her waist.

"But I'm not good for you." 

"Jughead, you are not breaking up with me, after I just killed someone for you." She looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt, if today wasn't a prime example I don't know what is." 

"Jughead I'm fine." She touched his face as he looked away from her eyes. "Hey, look at me, I'm fine." She smiled slightly. With no warning he pulled her in for a kiss, she melted into the kiss with a smile. Jughead pulled away and looked at her one last time.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." 

"I should take you back home." She nodded and headed for the door. She sat on his bike sadly. 

"Just drop me off at the school so my mom doesn't throw me out of the house." She told him.

"Gotcha." He climbed on the front of the bike and started it. "You know one of these days, I'm gonna have to teach you how to ride one of these things." She smirked. "You look badass just sitting on it." She giggled as he took off.


	21. Chapter 21

Her

Jughead came to a stop in the parking lot of her school. 

"When will I see you next?" He asked.

"I'll text you, okay." She smiled slightly.

"Alright." He said.

"Alright." She handed him his helmet back. They exchanged smiles. Betty walked home, unsure of the feeling, that was currently in her system. It was a mix of fear, lust, and power. 

She walked into the house, and walked up to her room, to see her mom packing boxes. 

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Betty exclaimed, taking her stuff out of the boxes.

"I saw you," 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb Elizabeth, I saw you at the school with that beanie-wearing cad!" She shouted.

"I can explain! Please don't kick me out." She cried.   
"I'm teaching you a lesson." She yelled.

"I have nowhere to go." She said softly, tears escaping her eyes. 

"Why don't you ask that Snake Plissken, I bet he could illegally find you a house." She told her. "So pack your bags!" She slammed a box on her bed and left the room. 

Betty closed her door, and let her back slide down her door as she wept in her cold room. She didn't want to bring a lot of her things, because she thought that leaving her things would change her mother's mind, (it didn't.) she knew she hated the southside, but she never knew she would go this far. Betty didn't want to bother Jughead, but she had no other choice. 

"M-my mom, s-she saw us." She Hyperventilated into the phone, as she tried to catch her breath. "She told me I had an hour to get my things." She cried.  
"Can you pick me up?" She asked.

"Good thing I didn't leave the school." He told her. She smiled at his comment. "Of course I'll pick you up."

"Thank you." Once the phone call ended, Betty packed a book bag, with a toothbrush a few outfits, and soap. 

She walked out of the house without saying a word to her mother. She climbed onto Jughead's bike without saying a word to him. 

She wiped a tear from the side of her eye, and walked into his trailer, silently. Betty sat on his couch, staring at nothing. 

"Betty-" he tried.

"No." She cut him off. She covered her pale face with her hands. "Fuck." She let out. Jughead tried to hug her, but instead of hugging him back, she pushed him and banged on his chest repeatedly.   
"Fuck!" She yelled, over and over again. 

"Betty stop." He said calmly. Betty only kept going. 

"You have no idea what I've been through!" She yelled. 

"Betty." 

"No!"

"Betty!" He yelled. "Sit down so we can talk about this!" He shouted putting his hands in his hair, as she slowly started to stop pushing on him. 

"I'm done talking, it only makes things worse." She sat on his floor with her chest held up to her knees. "What am I going to do?" She asked quietly, a tear started to flow down her cheeks. 

"It's been a long day betty." He paused. "Why don't we go book a room in the five seasons." He sat next to her. Betty looked at him. 

"God, I'm sorry." She smacked her head with her palm. Jughead got up and pulled her up with him. She instantly hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for hitting you, and yelling and-"

"It's okay." He reassured her, She cried in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Them

It had been three days since they had been staying at the five seasons. 

"I'm not going to school." She told him, lifting her head from his bare chest. 

"Betty..." 

"No." She looked at him. He gave her a look. "If my mom wants to kick me out, then she can't expect me to go to school." She said leaning on her elbows. Jughead's phone buzzed. He reached over to pick it up. 

"It's Toni." Jughead told her. He got up from the bed and answered the phone. "Hey." His voice was raspy.

"Jones! Southside high just closed." She seemed bad but in a way, excited?"

"Okay? we don't go to school anyway." He told her. 

"We're being transferred to Riverdale High." She told him.

"Shit." He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand. 

"Well..at least you'll get that education?" She said. 

"Aren't they like supposed to tell you, a week in advance?" He asked.

"Face it jughead, it's the southside, they never get anything right." 

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later, Betty doesn't want to go." He hung up. It wasn't that jughead hated school, he just hated that he couldn't get the education. "Come on we're going to school." Jughead they some of her clothes at her. 

"No." She whined. "Can't we just stay in bed and cuddle." Betty pouted.

"Mm..." he hesitated, "no." "Damn that was harder than I though that wold be." He said. Betty groaned.

"But I want to be with you." She looked up on him.

"You will be." He told her, as he put on his shirt. 

"Southside High just closed down, and I'm being transferred, how perfect, now you have to go." He smiled. She flopped back on the bed.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nope, not get dressed." She groaned again. 

"You make my life a living hell jughead." She growled.

"You don't mean that." He tugged his beanie over his dark locks.

"You're right." She told him getting out of bed and pressing a kiss against his lips. 

"You should start getting ready, or you'll be late." He smiled. 

"I don't care." She stormed into the bathroom.

"Yes you do." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Why are you always right?" She questioned, He chuckled. 

"Ready." She asked. Jughead looked up from his phone.

"Wow, you're beautiful." He said.

"What? This is what I usually wear..." she was confused.

"Exactly." He pulled her into a deep, longing kiss. Betty pulled away,

"Come on we need to go." She hit him jokingly. 

"Look who wants to get to school now." He joked, opening the door.

"Shut up." She grabbed his hand, and interlocked them with hers. 

Jughead handed her the helmet.

"Thank you." She said, adjusting it on his head. He smiled in response, as she climbed on the back of the bike. 

Butterflies grew in her stomach as Betty saw everyone, starring at her climbing off the back of his bike. 

Betty looked like she had seen a ghost, and then jughead took her hand, reassuring her that, everything would be okay. Betty took a deep breath, before stepping into the belly of the beast. She walked into the school with jughead. 

Kevin was standing at his locker with his mouth wide open, Veronica eyed them down, Archie just stood there with his arms crossed, starring jughead down.   
Jughead guided them to the sign up table, where Archie and veronica happened to be standing. 

"You know who I am, Red." He looked at archie. 

"I wish I didn't." Archie said under his breath. Jughead slammed his fist against the table, making Betty, Veronica, and Archie jump. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"Jug..." bettys whispered, and tightened his grip on her hand. 

"Nothing." Archie replied. Veronica cut into the conversation,

"Here's your schedule, and your locker number as well as the combination." She smiled, handing him the papers. 

"Thanks." Jughead looked down at the papers, in disbelief, and walked away. Jughead wanted everyone to know that Betty was his, so he kissed her passionately against her locker. "I'll see you after school." He whispered in her ear. 

"Yeah." She replied. She watched him walk away, and smiled knowing he was all hers. Kevin approached her locker, as Jughead was further down the hallway.

"Elizabeth Cooper!" A huge smile spread across his face. 

"I know, I know!" She smiled.

"How long?" He asked.

"About two months." She nodded her head.

"And why am I just hearing this." 

"Because Archie and Jughead hate each other!" She stammered.

"His name is Jughead?" He asked.

"Yep." She bit her lip. 

The bell rang cuing them to their class. How could Betty focus on her work, when Jughead was on her mind.

His hands, gripping her waist,

His lips, pressing against hers.

The way he smiled.

The way he got so protective over her.

His eyes

His voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Her 

She didn't really pay attention in the first period or the second period for that matter, she was just waiting for the last bell to ring, so she could jump into Jughead's arms again. She smiled at the thought, and felt her phone vibrate on her leg. It was jughead.

J: did I mention how beautiful you looked today? 

Betty looked behind her, she saw jughead smirking at her, she smiled and pretended to focus on the teacher. 

J: I can't wait to kiss you!

Betty shook her head and smiled as her blushing became noticeable.

"Stop." She whispered. He shook his head.

J: not until you text me back 

B: you're so cute.

Jughead coughed. Jughead raised his hand.

"Mr. Jones?"

"May I use the restroom?" He asked. 

"You're not going to vandalize it are you?" He asked narrowing his eyes. 

"No sir." 

"Fine." He let him go. About a minute later her phone vibrated again.

J: go ask to go the nurse. 

Veronica looked over at betty. 

"Can I go to the nurse, my stomach hurts?" Betty asked. 

"Go ahead Ms. cooper." The teacher told her. 

J: I'm in the blue and gold.

Betty smiled at the text. 

She walked in and locked the door. 

"Hey, beautiful." He said pulling her in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss by placing her hand on his cheek. Jughead pulled away and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Betty's moaning was music to his ears. 

"School isn't as bad as I thought." She closed her eyes as she enjoyed every moment in the room with him. She moaned as he left multiple hickeys on her shoulder.   
"Jug." She moaned. He smiled against her collarbone. 

Jughead traced his fingers on the hem of Betty's shirt. She nodded, and he took off her shirt. Betty smiled as she sat on the desk. Jughead continued to kiss down her collarbone. 

"Juggie." She moaned. He smirked after realizing the effect he had on her. "I want you." She said breathlessly. He chuckled as he laid her down on the desk. Betty bit her lip. He looked up at her for consent, she nodded and smiled, and he slid her pants down  
. ⚠️ SMUT ⚠️   
he slowly inserted a finger and picked up the pace.   
"Jughead." She let her head back in pleasure. He inserted two more fingers, as she moaned. He continued, as her moaning got louder.   
"Jug, I'm gonna cum!"  
(Ew I hate smut sorry I'm like cringing so hard I can't, that's why it's so short)   
She released on his fingers. She giggled as she got up. "We should go back to class." She winked. Jughead helped her with her clothes. Betty started to walk out the door,

"Wait." Jughead called out down the hallway, she turned around,  
"I love you." She blushed and walked to class. 

B: I love you too 

She texted him.


	24. Chapter 24

Him

Jughead didn't go back to class instead he stuck a note in Betty's locker.

“Hey beautiful, when you get this note, tell me! I love it when you smile, and your eyes are perfect. You make my day just by being in the same room, I love you, and I will do my best to protect you from anything and everything.  
Your lovely boyfriend,  
-Jughead”

He walked away smiling at the past events. 

He sat in the back behind Betty, drowning out the teacher, and starring at betty. 

"Now for this next assignment, I will be assigning partners." The teacher put his glasses on the podium. Veronica raised her hand, as she sat straight up in her seat. "Yes, veronica." He sounded annoyed.

"Can I be with Betty?" She smiled.

"No." He told her.

"Why not." 

"Because each Northsider, will be paired with a student from the southside, to make them feel welcomed." He smiled. 

"Okay... then who am I with?" Veronica asked.

"Jughead Jones." Veronica looked back at him, as he smirked, chewing his gum. Veronica made an uck noise. The teacher moved on with the partners. 

"Cheryl and Toni, Fangs and Betty, Sweetpea and Archie, and Reggie and peaches." He sat down at his desk to finish what he was doing. "Now go discuss your topic with your partners." He said lazily. 

"There is no way I'm going to be partners with you." Veronica crossed her arms.

"Why," Jughead asked.

"Because my boyfriend talks about you all the time, and how you beat him up constantly." She looked at him with disgust.

"Maybe you should tell your little pet, to stay off the southside, and he won't get hurt." Jughead shrugged. 

"He's not a pet he's my boyfriend." she death stared him.

"Whatever." 

"I don't think you're right for my best friend." She crosses her arms.

"I'm better than the skank who only wanted her for sex." Jughead looked at Veronica.

"Like you're any better." Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"You're annoying." He said. She rolled her eyes, as jughead got up. 

"Mr. Jones? Why are you out of your seat?" The teacher asked.

"I want a new partner." Jughead leaned against the teacher's desk.

"What's wrong with Veronica?" 

"She's annoying, and I want betty as my partner." He told him.

"No."   
Jughead growled as he went back to where Veronica was.

"Come on raven, do my work."

"Excuse you? My name is Veronica, and I refuse to do your work." She looked at him in disgust. 

After class, Betty and jughead walked hand in hand down the hallway. Betty stopped bluntly before reaching her locker. She stared at it. 

"What?" Jughead asked. Betty didn't do anything, she just stood there, watching everything unfold before her eyes. Jughead looked up. "Who the hell did this?" Serpent slut was written on her locker, fake snakes were pinned to her locker as well as a betty doll hanging from a noose. Betty's eyes filled with tears as jughead took her in for a hug. A crowd swarmed Betty's locker, as the couple was the center of attention. Toni, Fangs, and Sweetpea pushed through the heard of students, looking at betty concerned. 

"I am killing whoever, wrote this," Sweetpea shouted. Archie looked at them and continued walking down the hallway as if nothing happened. Veronica was speechless, as was everyone else.

"It was me." A voice said faintly, it was chuck.

"What did I tell you the last time we met?" Jughead asked. 

"You never said I could cover her locker with paint." He laughed. Jughead pushed him against the locker and punched him repeatedly.   
"I'm not done, but I need to take betty home." Jughead threw him to the ground, chuck was bleeding everywhere. "Let's go betty." She took his hand and followed him out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Him 

It had been a few hours since they left school, they had been watching movies. Betty still had dried mascara under her eyes. Betty looked up at him, her head pressed against his naked chest. 

"Jug?" She asked.

"Hm." He looked down at her.

"You don't think I'm a slut do you?" She asked curiously.

"No, of course not." Jughead pulled her closer.

"Okay." She looked back at the tv. Jughead got up. 

"Where are you going." She sat up.

"I'm getting my girlfriend some pops." He smiled.

"You know my order." She winks. Jughead kisses her on the forehead. 

"Bye."

"Bye."   
He left the room with a huge smile on his face, he loved her so much. 

Pop smiled, 

"you're in a good mood." He looked at Jughead, preparing his usual. 

"Yeah, I am." He told him truthfully.

"You've been really happy lately, you have a girl at home?" He joked.

"Actually yeah, she definitely keeps me in tacked." He said sipping his freshly made coffee.

"Have a good night Mr. jones." He greeted.

"You too, pop." As Jughead was about to leave, he saw Betty's mother typing away on her computer. Jughead sat across from her.

"Get out of my booth, you snake!" Her eyes were glued to her screen. He shut it, making her eyes widen. "What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"I want to talk," Jughead said.

"I don't have time for you." She got up.

"It's about Betty." She looked at him and sat back down. 

"What did you get my daughter into now." 

"Alice." 

"It's Mrs. Cooper." 

"Okay, Mrs. Cooper...I didn't come here to bicker, I'm worried about Betty." He confessed.

"It's because she hangs out with you." He ignored her ignorant comment.

"Today, someone wrote on Betty's locker, and hung a Betty doll from a noose." He folded his hands together as she gasped. She started to talk but he stopped her,

"Let me finish." He paused, "I know you're scared, of losing Betty." Jughead told her.

"I'm not losing my daughter Jughead." She scoffed.

"I see right through you..you're pushing her away because you think, you're saving her..." he looked into her eyes, "but you're not, Betty needs her mother, and I know you need her too." Jughead brushed his hand over hers. 

"Even if I did, she hates me now." She looked out the window.

"She doesn't." He told her truthfully. Jughead got up, "I have food to bring home to her." 

"Wait!" She said He stopped walked.

"Yes?"

"Tell her to come home...?" She asked He hesitated,

"Sure." he smiled and left the diner.


	26. Chapter 26

Her

Betty was finishing up her milkshake, as she noticed Jughead packing her things.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm taking you home..you should move back with your mom..." he looked at her.

"No! She hates me!" She got out of bed and ripped her bag out of his hands. He grabbed it back,

"Wrong. I talked to her at pops, she misses you, Betty." Jughead looked at her. Betty put her hands on her hips,

"If she missed me, she wouldn't have kicked me out." She said harshly. 

"I know you miss her." Jughead confronted.

"You're wrong." She snatched her bag from his arms again. He looked into her eyes. 

"I'm not good for you." 

"Don't let someone with a can of spray paint, ruin what we have, Jughead!" She threw her arms up.

"Oh yeah? What are we Betty, huh?" He rolled his eyes. She put her hand against his cheek.

"Jug." He brushed it off.

"No." "I'm just a person, who cut you twice, made you shoot someone for me, and a boy who ruined all of your northside friendships." He couldn't make eye contact, and he wasn't sure why. 

"But I love you." Tears filled her eyes. "Don't you love me?" 

"I don't- I can't betty." Betty looked away fro a second.

"What?" She asked.

"Just get your stuff, okay, I'm taking you home." He put his hands through his hair. 

"No." She shouted. He grabbed her wrist, 

"Betty I don't need your defiance." He said.

"Fine!" She pulled out of his grip and took her bag out of his hands. "I'm driving!" She yelled.

"You don't even know how to-"

"I don't care!" She cut him off. Jughead refused to let betty drive his bike, to her house.

"Here." Jughead, handed her, her bag back. She grabbed it hastily and walked into her house. Jughead sat there in silence, he didn't want to leave betty, but he wasn't good for her. 

Inside betty's house   
Betty watched as he rode away into the night, leaving her hopeless and heartbroken. 

"Betty you're home! I made you pie." Betty rolled her eyes and stomped up to her bedroom. She sat on the windowsill, crying, gasping for breath. 

She sat and thought about how weird, her night had been...he was fine, right? She didn't know, but she knew it was somehow her fault. She looked out her window, Archie had been staring at her. He tilted his head in confusion. Her phone dinged, it was a text from Archie.

A: are you okay?

B: no

A: come over? 

She nodded out the window. She walked down the stairs.   
"I'll be at Archie's" before her mom could say anything else, Betty was already out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

⚠️ ACTIONS OF SELF HARM ⚠️   
Her

She knocked on Archie's door.

"Betty." He saw the tears running down her face. 

"I need someone to talk to." She confessed. He nodded as he opened the door wider. He guided her upstairs to his room. 

"So what happened?" He sat down on his bed, and she did the same,

"After the incident with my locker, he took me to our hotel-"

"Why didn't he take you home?" He asked.

"Truth is Archie, that is my house..." he looked at her confused, "my mom kicked me out, after seeing him with me, so he booked a room at the five seasons." Betty turned to face him. "But after school, he got my pops, and apparently talked to my mother, and basically kicked me out, just like my mom." Archie grabbed her hand. 

"I told you he was a dick." Archie seemed mad. Betty shook her head in disagreement. 

"But he's not, he was fine, before he left." Her head dropped him her hands. He rubbed circles on her back. 

"Veronica broke up with me...I messed up badly." He told her.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She picked her head up and faced him. 

In a swift motion, Archie kissed her. She was taken aback by the action. 

"I'm the one who did that to your locker." She slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red mark. 

"That's why you walked away!" She yelled. "If I'm such a slut, why kiss me?" She asked, even more tears streaming her face. 

"Because I love you, and seeing you with jughead makes me upset." He told her.

"Upset? How about you embarrassing me in front of the entire school?" She put her hands on her hips, "you were supposed to be my best friend, instead, I'm constantly being hurt by you, by everyone, every day, my mother, you, veronica, jughead, at least I have fangs and Toni." She sighed.

"Wait who the hell is fangs?" He yelled.

"None of your fucking business," Betty shouted as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Archie called out. She turned around. "Do you love me?"

"I love jughead." She walked out of the house, feeling disgusted and betrayed.

Back at her house

She laid back in her bathtub, feeling the water surrounding her. Her mother was right...she was going down the same path as Polly, but it wasn't because of jughead, it was because of everyone close to her. 

She always kept a razor blade on the soap tray in her shower. She looked at it for what felt like hours, contemplating whether she should cut...it had been so long since she did, but she wanted it, she needed a release, she needed something to ease the pain. She had nobody. Before making any decisions she called jughead. 

Hey, you've reached jughead, I didn't answer my phone because I don't like you, stop calling! 

His voicemail made her frown, not that she was smiling anyway. 

"Goodbye jug, I love you." She hit the send button. She took a deep breath before grasping the blade and pressing it deep into her skin.   
She Did it a few times before pushing her head underwater. 

She pushed her head above water again, cutting more of her fragile skin, as she cried. She pushed her head underwater, this time keeping her head under water...feeling nothing. 

Everything stopped.

Her movements.

Her thoughts.

Her world?


	28. Chapter 28

Him

He couldn't answer, could he? No. 

They always say if you love someone you need to learn to let them go. And that's what he did. Jughead was packing the rest of his things, when he came across his shirt, it smelled like Betty. He looked down to see if she had texted him. Instead, there was a voicemail from her.  
He didn't want to listen to it, because he knew it would hurt him...but he craved her voice.

"Goodbye jug, I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered. She didn't sound right. Something was wrong. He didn't know her for very long, but long enough to know when she's hurt. He hurt her. He knew it was his fault. He looked at the shirt and shoved it into his bag. He left the hotel on his motorcycle. 

He stopped at the cooper house. It was 9 o'clock at night. 

Jughead knocked on the door twice, waiting for someone to open it. It was from Alice. 

"Beanie boy." She eyed him.

"Mrs. Cooper." 

"What do you want?" She asked. Her hair was pulled onto a very messy bun, and she was wearing a robe.

"Betty left her shirt." Alice stood there. "May I go bring it to her," Jughead asked politely.

"Okay, but if you even think about taking anything, I want to let you know, that I'm friends with sheriff Keller." She opened the door. Jughead walked up the stairs, surprised that she had let him in. He quietly called her name. 

"Betty?" There was no response, so he opened her door, her sent hit him in the face, it was nice. She wasn't laying in her bed like he thought she would be. He placed the shirt on her bed. He noticed the lock on her bathroom door. "Betty? Are you in there?" He heard water, so he assumed she was taking a bath, but it was silent. "Betty!" He kicked down the door. He saw her.

Lifeless.

Breathless.

Emotionless. 

He put his hands through his hair. 

"No no no no no no," he repeated. Jughead carried her out of the tub and placed her on the tiled floor, shakily. There were cuts on her arm. It hurt him. He started to cry. He never cried. Never. Jughead's 

Tears dripped down on Betty's face. She didn't flinch. He started to perform mouth to mouth. Hoping, pleading, praying, for her to be okay. That's all he wanted.

That's why he let her go in the first place. He wanted her to be happy. And he only made it worse for her. "Come on, Betts." He kept trying. "Please." He pushed against her chest. Alice ran up the stairs.   
"What is happening up here!" Alice froze when she saw her lifeless daughter. "What have you done." What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? It echoed in his mind. Because it was his fault she was like this. His fault.  
"I- I found her in the-" he couldn't talk. "Please betty." He cried. "Alice call 911! Please!" Jughead continued to give her mouth to mouth, Alice struggled to open her phone. "Please," Jughead whispered against her cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

Them 

Betty coughed up water. 

"Betty!" Jughead cupped her face.

"Walk away." She coughed out.

"What?" 

"Walk away, it will hurt less if you just walk away." Betty replied weakly and closing her eyes.

"Don't use my words against me." He whispered. He could hear sirens in the distance. 

"I'll go talk to them." Alice told them. Jughead kissed Betty's hand. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Betty let out a noise in response.

"That's unfortunate." She could barley talk, still coughing up water. 

"Betty don't do this." He sighed.

"I'm not the one doing anything." She stated weaker then ever, shuttling her eyes slowly, as the paramedics entered her room. 

"Well can I go with her?" Alice asked one of the paramedics.

"I would like you to meet us at the hospital." He said to her. 

"Oh." Alice sighed, as the man climbed into the ambulance. 

"Can I go with you?" Jughead asked shyly. 

"Um...I don't see a problem with that..." Alice looked down. Jughead put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey...it's okay, she's very strong." She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "She's going to be okay." He looked her deep in the eyes. Without warning, Alice hugged him tightly. He wrapped her arms around her, "everything will be okay." 

"I just can't loose her." She cried in his arms. 

"I won't let that happen, okay?" 

"Okay." Alice stepped away from his embrace. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...will you drive me?" Jughead smiled and nodded. Alice hesitated, while handing over her keys, to the "beanie wearing cad" as she would call him...but not that night...that night he was respectfully jughead.

Betty woke up weakly, for the second time that night , but this time she was in a hospital room. 

"Shit." She swore, making her mother's head jolt up. 

"Betty." She gasped. 

"Alice." Betty said mockingly.

"You're okay?" Alice replied. 

"Unfortunately." She sat up on the hospital bed, having a clear view of who was in the room. "Ugh, you're here?" Betty said, eyeing jughead. 

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He told her.

"Oh yeah, that's a lot for a person who doesn't love me." Alice looked at Jughead. 

"That's not true." Alice stood up for Jughead.

"Mom, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand enough, to know that jughead got you pops, sat down across from me, just to tell me how worried he was about you, I also know that he saved your life, he's the one who found you, and he's the one who gave you mouth to mouth, I don't want you to give him crap for it!" Betty sat there in shock, as Jughead's jaw dropped. This was the first time Alice has ever stood up for him, on anything. 

"Wait what." Betty asked. Jughead stood there sheepishly. 

"Jughead loves you, the only reason he said those things, was because I told him to, so that you'll move back..." Alice looked down in embarrassment. They were in a weird situation... fighting about whether jughead loved her or not, inside Betty's hospital room. Jughead was speechless. 

"I'm confused..." Betty said.

"I love you betty, I didn't mean what I said, you're mom's right." He confessed. Betty lied down in defeat. Jughead kneeled at Betty's bed. "I'm sorry for what I said..." he took her hand, and gazed at her cuts. She winced as his skin brushed against it.   
"Betts." 

"No." She said. 

"I'm going to go get some food from the cafeteria." Alice existed the room. 

"Betty I'm sorry."

"Jughead, you're always sorry." She looked at him."Why haven't you left yet?" She turned to face him.

"Because I love you." He said as if it were obvious.   
"Then why did you kick me out?" Her eyes were glossy.

"Truth is, I wanted to impress your mom, and I wanted to show her how much I cared about you." He confessed. She giggled.

"I wish you talked to me, instead of pushing me away." She kissed him on the cheek.

"This is all my fault." He looked into her eyes. 

"Even if it was, I'm glad you're here." Jughead kissed her passionately.

"Now can you cuddle me?" She asked. Jughead nodded and climbed into bed with her. This time she was...

Full of life,

Full of breath,

Full of emotions.


	30. Chapter 30

Them 

It had been a few weeks since the night at the hospital, and Jughead and Betty couldn't be closer and more in love. 

"You should get dressed before my mom walks in." Betty giggled. 

"As much as I want those clothes to stay off, I know it's best..." she looked at him. Jughead chuckled and tapped her nose with his finger. 

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" He asked. Betty nodded vigorously.

"You know what I like." She winked. 

"Blueberry pancakes, with whipped cream." He recited her favorite meal. 

"Mhm." She replied. 

"Alrighty." He smiled and rolled out of bed. Betty watched as he slipped on his boxers, and then his pants. 

"No shirt?" She asked.

"Nope." He walked out of her bedroom, leaving Betty with a smile. She untangled herself from the duvet. Betty looked down to see her bare torso and smiled at the remains of last night, steaming in her mind.

She giggled at the exciting and beautiful night they had together. Since Jughead wasn't going to wear his shirt, Betty thought this was a great excuse to wear his. She slipped it over her body, it went down to about her knees. She slipped on some underwear and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon filled the air, as the sizzle filled her ears. 

Betty wasn't the type to eat bacon, she just never really liked it, but jughead was a different story. Jughead was singing, which made Betty smile to herself, she was quiet because she was afraid jughead would stop singing, once he saw her there. Instead, he put the bacon on a plate and grabbed Betty's hand, and twirled her around. She softly laughed at the cliché action, but she quite liked it. 

He positioned her so that his arms were around her, kind of like a hug from the back, he swayed them side to side, and say the song that was playing on the kitchen radio.   
"Bittersweet memories, That is all I'm taking with me" Betty laughed at him, while he sang along to Whitney Houston. 

"I remember when I was young and in love." Alice sighed but then smiled. " They all smiled, after the whole incident, jughead practically lived there, which made Alice a lot closer to both of them. 

For once Alice was happy, she felt bad about treating jughead the way she did, but jughead didn't care how he was treated by her,  
He loved her daughter.

"Hey, I made breakfast, do you want any." He said untangling himself from Betty's body. 

"Sure," Alice answered. As always she was wearing a messy bun, with a robe. Jughead made a plate for both Betty and Alice, smiling. "That's quite the music choice jughead." Alice smiled. He shrugged and slid a plate to Alice as she sat down at the island table. Jughead pulled up a stool across from the girls. 

"Where's your plate?" Betty asked.

"I'm not that hungry." He looked away from Betty.

"Well, that's unusual." Betty took a bite out of her syrup-drenched pancakes. 

"So..." he clears his throat. "Alice..."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"May I have your permission for Something?" He asked.

"Depends." She took a sip of water.

"I want betty as my queen-" he looked at Alice. 

"Of the serpents?" She looked at betty and then back at Jughead, as he nodded his head. Betty looked surprised because this was news to her also. Alice was hesitant before answering "I mean...you did save her life-" "if it's okay with Betty, it's okay with me." Jughead smirked.

"I wasn't expecting that," Betty stated. 

"I will protect her with my life," Jughead told her truthfully. Betty got out of her chair and cupped his face. She kissed him deeply, and whispered in his ear,

"You are my life." She hugged him. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice smiled, "I have laundry to do." And winked. Betty pulled away to look at his face. Jughead's eyes twinkled when he gazed at betty. She stroked his face. "Damn your hot." He smiled as the words left her mouth. 

"Let's go tell the serpents our news." He smiled.

"Happily, my king." She smiled. Jughead opened the front door for Betty. Betty froze as she saw Archie in her driveway. She held tightly onto Jughead's hand, as she remembered the evocation of Archie's lips on hers, the paint on her locker, the anger in his voice. 

"Hey, arch." She said softly, holding back tears. Jughead scolded Archie. 

"Red." 

"I can't believe you're still with that thug." Archie scoffed.

"And I can't believe you can't get over the fact that she's my queen, forever and always." He said through his teeth. 

"Why are you forcing this on her?" He came closer to the two of them. Betty pushes Archie's chest. He pulled the collar of his shirt, Jughead smirked.

"The only thing being forced is that kiss, just before I tried drowning myself, Jughead saved my life, and you only ruined that." She let go of his shirt. Jughead's smirk disappeared. Betty took Jughead's hand, "let's go juggie." She smiled and guided him to the motorcycle.

Jughead sat against the motorcycle, parked in the Wyte Wyrm's parking lot, as Betty sat on the seat. 

"What was that?" Jughead looked at her, taking the helmet off her head.

"Nothing." She said quietly, fidgeting with her hands. He took one of them in his grasp. She slowly looked into his eyes. "After you kicked me out, I went to Archie's, he told me Veronica broke up with him, and he kissed me, and right after that, he told me how he was the one who put that shit on my locker..." Jughead became tense and angry. "Jug, don't do anything." He looked away. She brought turned his head to face hers. "I want you, I want this day with you." He looked at her, as she spoke. "I want the whole world to know I'm yours, nobody owns my heart but you, you're the only one I want." Without warning, he kissed her passionately. She pulled away and put her finger in his hair. "I love you." He smiled. 

"I love you too." 

He helps her off the bike and they walked in the bar hand in hand, walking in like they owned the place. They walked onto the stage together. Betty looked eyes with Toni, as she smiled back at her. 

"We have an announcement," Jughead said into the microphone. Everyone turned their heads. Fangs were next to Toni and Cheryl drinking a yellow liquid, and Sweetpea was pressed against a wall, with his arms crossed, glaring at veronica. "Betty is officially our new queen." He smiled and turned to look at her. The bar was filled with whistles and cheers. The serpents enjoyed Betty. 

"And as your queen, I would like to welcome Cheryl and Veronica to the stage." She smiled. "Jug, will you do the honors?" He nodded and grabbed three serpent jackets, a red one, a black one, and one with a crown on it. Veronica and Cheryl walked up to the stage as Jughead helped Veronica with her jacket and Betty helped Cheryl with hers. 

"Ready?" Jughead asked. 

"Mhm," Betty replied. Jughead handed Betty, her jacket, and put it on. "I think it's time for a party, am I right?" She winked, as everyone cheered. Betty hugged Cheryl and then Veronica. Fangs put on some music. Jughead put an arm around Betty.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us.." he kissed her cheek, as she gazed at everyone below her. She liked being in control. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, very aware of the people starring at them. 

She loved being in control 

She loved his eyes 

She loved his voice 

She loved his eyes 

She loved his hair 

She loved him.


End file.
